Fullmetal Alchemist Vs Michael Myers
by Wesker's Son
Summary: Edward Elric has a relative he never knew about. Michael Myers. Long story.


As we all may know, the Curse of the Thorn, in the Halloween universe, has been around for centuries. So I thought, what if Edward Elric had a relative who was cursed. This is my thought of what would happen. A/N: Remember, Ed has no more alchemy powers, so don't complain.

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone except for Todd, Karen, Tom, and Trina.**_  
>Prologue<br>1902

"Honey, what will do when they grow up, Michael isn't dead yet and he's still killing." asked Mary Myers.  
>"We'll change your name to "Trisha Elric". Van Hohenheim said, hugging her.<br>"But Ann tried to, but he found her."  
>"I'm sure it'll work."<br>"We'll have to tell Pinako."  
>"Yeah, lets just hope Michael is somewhere far."<br>" I knows he is somewhere in North City."  
>" We have time."<br>"Let's hope you're right."Van Hohenheim said.

Sarah and Ruth were running through a building with someone pursuing them and they had two pathways, but they didn't know which way to go when they heard the door close down the hall.  
>"Hurry, he's coming." they said quietly as they heard silent footsteps walking to them. They then decided to hide under some boxes. They then, heard heavy breathing and heard the footsteps walk around the area. Then, the footsteps slowly went away from the area as the heavy breathing dissipated. They raised up they're heads and in a split second, Ruth's neck is slit. Sarah backed up in to a figure. She looked at the pale, white emotionless face of a mask and he picked her up and choked her till she went limp. The figure tilted it head as it looked at the two girls. Michael Myers has struck again.<p>

Its been 7 years after the fall of the Homunculi and Edward Elric is enjoying the family life with his wife, Winry, and his two children, Todd and Karen, in Resembool, Amestris.

Ed was sitting at the table reading the paper when Winry came and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>"What are you doing up so early, honey?" Winry asked.<br>"I reading the news, there were two deaths in East City yesterday." Ed said in very serious tone.  
>"What, did they find out who did it?"<br>"No, so far not yet."  
>"That terrible."<br>"What's terrible?" asked Todd coming in the room.  
>"Uh, nothing, nothing at all." said Ed as went to pick the phone that was ringing.<br>"Hello?'' he asked as put it to his ear.  
>"Hey Ed!" said Tim, one of Ed and Winry's best friends.<br>"Hey Tim, what do you want?"  
>"Why do think I want something."<br>"Because you always do."  
>"Well, I wondering if you all want to go camping with us."<br>"Well sure, why not, when.''  
>''We're leaving tonight, so be prepared."<br>"Alright."  
>"Okay, see you there." he said as he heard his wife calling for him. "Oh, Ed I got to go."<br>"Alright." he said as he heard the click.  
>"What did he want?" Winry asked while making breakfast.<br>"Oh, to go on a camping trip with him." he said walking over there to help her.  
>"Well, that be a good thing to do."<br>"Yeah, I guess we can go." Ed said.  
>"Hey kids." Winry said.<br>"Yeah mom?" Karen said walking into the room.  
>"Go pack, we're going camping."<br>"Really?" Karen said, holding her excitement.  
>"Yeah, go tell your brother too." Ed said, flashing his usual smile.<br>"Hey, Al said he was coming, why not bring him?  
>"Yeah, why not." Ed said walking to the phone.<p>

Meanwhile, Michael looked around. He then walked into the road and was hit by a car. The driver jumped out of his car and ran over to Michael (A/N: Big mistake!) and checked for a pulse.  
>"Oh crap!" he said as he backed when Michael moved. Michael then got up and stared at the man, angry eyes only visible.<br>"Listen man, I'm sorry." he said backing away to his car, grabbing his gun and aiming at him. Michael then started walking to him. The man shot him, but Michael kept walking toward him.  
>"What are you?" he said as Michael pulled out his knife and walked up to him. He then picked him up and stabbed him in the stomach. The man coughed blood into his face. Michael then threw the body and stole the car.<p>

"Alright, Al, so see you soon." Ed said as Winry walked into the room.  
>"So what did he say?" she asked.<br>"He said he'd love to come."  
>"That's good, you two have hung out in years."<br>"I know, I miss him alot." Ed said as Winry kissed him and hugged him.  
>"Well, let's get ready."<p>

Al was driving down the street when he noticed a car following him. He looked in his side mirror but figured that it was heading the same way he was. When he made it to Ed house, looked in his side mirror and the driver stopped looked at him and quickly drove away. He noticed he had a white face, but windows were tinted, so he couldn't tell.  
>"Long time, no see!" Ed said walking out of the house to the car.<br>"Brother!" Al said, jumping out of his car and hugging Ed.  
>"Al." Winry said, joining the hug.<br>"Winry." Al said, tightening his hug, crushing Ed might I add.  
>"Alright, I can't breathe." Ed said as Winry and Al backed up. "You've gotten stronger." Ed said.<br>"Well, May been nagging on me getting weak."  
>"Well, Todd &amp; Karen are waiting for you." Winry said, gesturing inside the house. Everyone walked in, Al walking in last. When he looked down the street, he saw a tall man with a white mask. He blinked and looked back, but the man vanished. He shrugged and walked in.<p>

Later that day, while Al and Ed were catching up while packing when they heard the car pull in front of the house. There was knocking at the door then Tom burst in.  
>"Hey, Ed!" Tom said as pulled Ed into a bear hug. Tom was 35, tall with black hair with a brownish hue, &amp; was very strong.<br>"Tom, you're killing me." The former alchemist managed to squeeze out.  
>"Sorry." Tom said as his wife, Trina, walked in. She has long brown hair that go to her sise.<br>"Hey Ed." She said.  
>"Hey Trina." Ed said. "Winry! Kids! They're here!"<br>And literally, the kids ran at top speed down the stairs. Winry came down the stairs packed.  
>"Alright, I think we're ready." she said carrying down her giant suitcase.<br>"We're going camping for two days, not a year." Ed with a sweat drop.  
>"You think I get up looking like this?" Winry said with a scowl.<br>"Anyway, well, Tom this is my brother, Alphonse." Ed said as Al extended his hand.  
>"Al for short." Al said as Tom grabbed his hand and shook it really hard.<br>"Well nice to meet you Al!" he said as he let go. "Well, let's get going."  
>They went outside and all piled into Tom's car. Tom turned the key, but the car wouldn't start. He tried again, but no success.<br>"Did you put in gas?" Ed asked.  
>"Of course." He said, but after another try, he gave.<br>"Well, you can spend the night if you have to." Winry offered.  
>"Thanks." They all went into the house. Across the street, a black-clad figure with a white mask stood watching the people. He held a knife in his hand with oil dripping off it. He then looked around and walked to the house.<br>"Make yourself at home; well I'll get started on dinner." Winry said walking into the kitchen.  
>"I'll help." Trina said walking in.<br>"Well, I'm going to go see what wrong with the car." Tom said.  
>"Need help?" Ed asked.<br>"No, I got it." he said as he walked out the door.  
>"Well, I'm going to help the toddlers unpack. Wanna come?" Ed asked Al.<br>"Sure." Al said as they went upstairs.  
>"Alright, time to see what's wrong with this thing." Tom said as he looked around in the car's . He saw the engine leaking. He pulled out his lighter and lit it, and saw gas leaking from a stab through it. He stood and turned to run, but ran right into the chest of Michael Myers. He looked up and Michael looked down at him and he stabbed him in the chest.<br>"Alright, dinner's ready!" Winry called out. Almost literally, the entire Elric family flew down the stairs. Winry served everybody.  
>"Let me go get Tom." Trina said. "Oh, I see he got the car running, I'll see you all tomorrow, we'll go camping then.<br>"Bye." They all said.  
>Trina got into the car and looked and she saw he was wearing a mask.<br>"Take off that silly mask." She said as "Tom" pulled out a butcher knife and slit her throat.  
>"Ed, I was looking for something I found a letter addressed to you and Al, it looked like it was Pinako's handwriting."<br>"Huh." Ed said as he gestured for Al to come into the other room with him.  
>Al watched as Ed pulled out the piece of paper. It read:<br>Dear Ed and Al:

I'm writing to you about something I promised your mother I would tell you. Your mother's real name isn't Trisha Elric, it is Mary Myers. She has a brother named Michael, but he is not someone who you want to meet. Back when your mother was a teenager, her brother stole some gems from a box. However, he didn't know that he had stole from a cult, the Cult of the Thorn. He later experienced nightmares about killing his family. One night, he took a knife and slashed their father's throat. They arrest him but when he turned 25, he managed to escape and kill more. In order to hide, she changed her name and hid out. However, I think Michael may know that she did that and may after you. Please don't do anything stupid Ed.

Sincerely,  
>Pinako<p>

Ed looked at Al and they exchanged looks.  
>"What did it say?" Winry walked in and asked, snapping the brother out of their trance. They gave her the letter and she read it.<br>"Oh, come on, if he was after you, he probably 60 right now."  
>"Well, let me look the door, just in case." Ed said as he was locking it, he saw Tom's car was still outside.<br>"I though they left." Ed said as he, Winry, and Al went outside. They found a gruesome sight. Tom has his throat slashed and was stabbed in the chest, the knife still sticking out. Trina's throat was also slashed. They then noticed a dark figure block the other window. They looked to see Michael Myers standing there. He then proceeded to rip out the knife out of Tom's chest and walk around the chest.  
>"Winry, get back!" Ed shouted as he went forward and punched Michael in the face. The punch moved his head to the side, but it snapped back. Ed tried to punch him again, but Michael caught it and began to squeeze, causing Ed to drop to his knees. He then lifted his knife, but Al drop kicked him in the face, knocking him down.<br>"Run!" Ed said as they ran to he door. Ed looked back to see Michael sit up and throw his knife at him. Ed ducked as the knife took off his strand of hair. Winry slammed the door.  
>"What are we gonna do?" Winry said.<br>"Go put the kids in a safe spot, I'll call the police." Al said as he grabbed the phone.  
>20 minutes of hiding in fear, there was knocking at the door.<br>"Who is it?" Winry asked, her voice trembling.  
>"Police." The man said as Winry said as she looked, but as soon as she opened the door, Michael jumped from the top of the roof.<br>"Look out!" She screams as the police officer turned around, but before he could pull his gun, Michael split his head right down the middle with an ax. Winry scream, but before Michael could do anything, a knife flew from the side of Winry head into Michael's chest. He staggered back, giving Winry enough time to pull the gun and close the door and lock it.  
>"He killed him." Winry said as she ran into Ed's arms. As soon as she said that, a ax burst through the door. Ed took the gun as the ax chopped a bigger hole, revealing Michael. Ed shot him three times, causing him to fall down. Ed went to go inspect only to narrowly dodge a ax hitting him in the head.<br>"I shot him!" Ed screamed as Michael managed to break the door.  
>"Ed run!" Al said as Ed got up and ran, with Michael trailing behind.<br>They ran and hid in the closet. They heard footsteps and his heavy breathing past the closet.  
>"Is he gone?" Winry whispered. Her answer was greeted with Michael opening the door quickly. Ed pulled out a wire hanger and twisted it and stabbed him in the neck. Michael tried to pull out the hanger, but Ed did a kick to his face, knocking him out.<br>"Get the children and we'll leave." Al said as Winry and Ed went down the hall and returned with the children. They went downstairs and got into Ed's car. Ed tried to start the car, but it wouldn't start.  
>"Damn, he must have did something to it!" Ed said as the window burst as a hand wrapped around Ed's throat. The children screamed as their father tried to fight the man in the white mask trying to kill them. Al got out of the car as Michael let go and pulled out his knife. Ed opened the car and knock Michael into Al, who punched him repeatedly. Ed pulled out the gun and shot Michael in the back of the head. Michael turned around shocking everybody. He got into a struggle with Ed and pushed him down. He then prepared to finish him, but Al got the ax Michael had dropped outside, and stabbed him in the shoulder. Michael slashed Al's arm and grabbed the axe. He prepared to decapitate Al, but a light shined at them.<br>"Freeze!" A police shouted as he looked at Michael and pointed his gun.  
>"It won't work." Ed shouted. But Michael started walking toward. The police officer shot him, but Michael kept. The officer turned to run but Michael dropped his ax and turned the man around and grabbed his head and. Start squeezing. The man dug into Michael's hands, but Michael kept squeezing. After about 5 seconds, blood started coming from the officer's ears, eyes, and mouth. There was then a sharp pop in the man's head and Michael dropped him. He turned to Ed and Al.<br>"Ed, what are we going to do?" Al asked Ed.  
>"We're gonna fight." Ed said as he picked up the knife. Michael picked up the ax and start walking toward Ed. Ed felt his body trembling, but he couldn't give up. Al looked around and grabbed a big stick. (AN: Really Al?) Michael swung the ax, but both Al and Ed ducked. Al struck him between the legs with the stick. Ed then stabbed Michael in the chest again and again and again. Michael then fell down. Ed turned, but when Michael sat up, Ed grabbed the ax and chopped of Michael's head. Blood gushed from it and the body fell over. Ed took a deep breath and fell back. Winry got out of the car and helped him up. Al got the children. Later that night, Michael's body was put in a body bag. As the person was loading up the body, he started whistling "Jeepers Creepers" as he load the body up onto more bodies. He turned around to reveal the Creeper.

I know this ending didn't make sense but I writing a story about Ed vs the Creeper so I kinda wanted to do it. Anyway for the real ending.

The headless body of Michael Myers was loaded into the car as the police questioned him. They told him what happened, but they couldn't believe until studied the wounds and found out he had fatal marks on his body from at least 15 days back. So they didn't arrest any of the Elrics.

32 years later...  
>"What should we name him?" Edith Myers asked her husband.<br>"Michael Audrey Myers." Donald Myers said as picked up the bay and handed it to the man who the doctor said was the christened. The man took the baby, however his long-sleeve slid back, exposing the mark of the Thorn on his wrist.

The end!


End file.
